Doppelgänger
Doppelgänger is a hero who frequently visits Varrock and Falador. His real name is Jack Steel and the name Doppelgänger was created for his transition to a hero. He is an 18 year old human boy with the ability to replicate himself. He works and lives in a small circus on the outskirts of Varrock but was born in Lumbridge. History When Doppelgänger was young he lived with his parents in Lumbridge, he would often play with the children in the area and they helped him to develop many of the hobbies he enjoys today such as running and climbing, they helped him to become a fast runner and a steady climber. One day his father received a phone call, he had to move to Falador with his family to continue his work, it would all be paid for him, in fact he would be paid more and it was an offer his father could not refuse for the sake of his family. Doppelgänger was upset by the move, he spent a couple of years alone, sulking or continuing his hobbies. Until then Doppelgänger had only climbed trees but at the age of 10 Doppelgänger decided to try to climb a small building. When Doppelgänger reached the top he found a group of young teenagers eating food and reading, he walked over and asked them what they were doing, they replied by saying they were on their break, after this they told Doppelgänger what they did as a club. The teenagers were parkour enthusiasts, every other day they would walk around Falador finding places to test their skills, they invited Doppelgänger to join, he was hesitant but he agreed. A year after joining the group Doppelgänger was a victim of the Falador spill which granted him powers. Doppelgänger was then able to replicate himself and speak to his replicas using his mind but he was not yet aware of it. It was on a dark night during winter, when Doppelgänger was getting home late, that he took a short cut down a shady looking alley, he was followed by a man with a gun who held it up and demanded that he handed over his money. Doppelgänger couldn’t move, he was frozen with fear, he knew he had to get away and his foot slowly shifted back, after more struggling to move the man shouted at him, he jumped at the loud noise and was thrown back. Looking up from the ground Doppelgänger saw a boy, his height and appearance, standing in his place, he stared up at the replica as the man screamed in fear, shooting to replica. While the replica was being shot Doppelgänger managed to crawl away and the replica disappeared. A few weeks after recovering from the shock Doppelgänger saw an advertisement for self-defence classes, he went to the address on the poster and joined the class for a free session, he was shown how to fall, block and punch as well as some basic throws. He decided to continue attending the classes, feeling himself become stronger. When not in his classes he would try to create his replica again. After a few months of failure he finally did it, he created a replica. He continued to practise for years, managing to create up to 5 replicas from his own training but this made him exhausted, almost too weak to move and so he decided it would be best to limit his replicas to one until his ability was better. At 16 he was able to create 2 replicas easily, though he had to train less as he now believed he was ready to start fighting crime. He was able to take down weaker criminals however if they had a weapon or a power he would be outmatched. His ability to climb and run, as well as his hobby of parkour, made it easy to escape when a battle became difficult. After eventually losing touch with his friends Doppelgänger adopted his new name and travelled to Varrock in search of his own home and job. One night he saved a man from a mugger, the man saw his power and offered him a job at his circus, ensuring his identity would be hidden. He was given a costume and performed stunts and miracles on stage using his skills and powers, his living expenses were deducted from his pay and he lived with the owner in the back rooms of the circus. Appearance Face and body Doppelgänger’s jaw is rounded to a point for his chin, his cheekbones are smooth and round, his nose is thin, tilting up and his eyebrows are naturally thin and arched. His eyes are always alert, as if wide awake and are a light blue colour, almost grey; they are shaped by long eyelashes. His blonde hair is thin and easy to tuck behind his ears that stick out. If in a hurry he may leave his hair to fall across his face. His default expression includes a small smile or a friendly smirk. When looking at Doppelgänger he would seem happy and optimistic. His body is small and thin with just enough muscle to be able to pull himself up; he is light and easy to lift. He stands at 5’7”, often sitting down or leaning on one leg. He walks with his chin up and a bounce in his step, moving his arms loosely. Normal Wear Doppelgänger's normal outfit would include scuffed black trainers, faded jeans that are torn at the knees with pockets at the front and back, a black fake leather belt, a loose white shirt and a red hooded jumper with pockets at the front and a white lining of a different pattern. Under his clothing Doppelgänger wears pads around his chest, stomach and shoulders to help protect against attacks. He also carries a steel dagger at his waist when not in use. Personality Doppelgänger believes that his powers have no offensive use and so he relies on his skills of evasion and agility to avoid being injured; he uses the opportunity of confusion created by his replicas to injure his opponent if he believes it is possible. This attitude makes him very fearful of confrontation and avoidant of serious issues. He can also be seen as childish, naïve and laid-back. He will not seek out crime however if he sees it in progress or is called to aid he will try to assist. He doesn't tell people what his real name is unless they are a close friend or they don't know about his powers, otherwise he insists his name is Doppelgänger. Powers and Skills Replication Doppelgänger is able to replicate himself. He can currently create up to 5 replicas; all of them are created without emotions and with the need to obey Doppelgänger's orders. He is still developing this power and is aiming to be able to make 3 replicas easily. Telepathy with Replicas Doppelgänger is able to speak to his replicas telepathically. This allows him to gain information from them or give them orders as well as other uses. Parkour Doppelgänger learned parkour shortly after moving to Falador, he is not as experienced in this as climbing but is still very good at it. Climbing Doppelgänger had developed a hobby for climbing when young and so is experienced. Running Doppelgänger had developed a hobby for running when young and so is experienced. Self - Defence Doppelgänger attends self - defence classes to become a better fighter, he is still fairly new to the skill. Trivia His favourite colour is Red. His favourite food is an Orange. His favourite drink is Cola. He likes magicians. Doppelgänger wants to become a strong hero. Doppelgänger's fears include zombies and losing his powers.